The disclosure generally relates to providing digital content to a user of a digital magazine server, and more specifically to recommending digital magazines scored based on topics of interest to that user.
Digital distribution channels disseminate a wide variety of digital content including text, images, audio, links, videos, and interactive media (e.g., games, collaborative content) to users. The increasingly popular computing devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and increased network bandwidth (for wired and wireless networks) have provided more communications platforms for users to search and consume digital content. However, users can be overwhelmed by the broad and unfiltered digital content available to users. Existing techniques for recommending digital content to users are based on previous interactions by users with an online system, such as a social networking system. However, these conventional techniques often fail to present users with meaningful content on topics likely to be of interest to users, especially if the content has not been accessed by the user via the online system. Additionally, while some existing online systems manually curate digital magazine cover pages with content of interest to a user, these manually curated cover pages often fail to accommodate the dynamically changing interests of the user and the diverging topics in the digital content items.